


Zabójca i magik

by W_rabbit



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M, OOC, tak trochę
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-11
Updated: 2014-09-11
Packaged: 2018-02-17 01:03:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2291246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/W_rabbit/pseuds/W_rabbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hisoka dostaje zlecenie i wykonując je, wpada na ostatnią osobę, którą chciałby zobaczyć. A może i nie ostatnią?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zabójca i magik

**Author's Note:**

> Spamuję swoimi starymi opowiadaniami, które mają jakieś sto lat... Były czasy, kiedy uwielbiałam ten pairing. No cóż. 
> 
> Disclaimer: Postaci nie należą do mnie, nie czerpię z pisania fica żadnych korzyści finansowych.

Illumi przejrzał się w lustrze, gładząc przerzucone przez ramię włosy. Czarna, prosta sukienka na ramiączkach z seksownym rozcięciem na udzie ładnie przylegała do jego szczupłego ciała. Na rzęsy nałożył tusz, by dodać twarzy bardziej kobiecy wygląd. Normalnie nigdy by się na to nie zgodził, ale zlecenie dotyczyło syna nielubianego polityka. W jaki inny sposób mógłby go zwabić w pułapkę? Przywołał na twarz sztuczny uśmiech, tak na próbę, po czym opuścił swój pokój w hotelu i wsiadł do taksówki. Podał kierowcy adres i ruszyli w stronę jednej z najwyższych budowli w mieście, gdzie odbywał się bal. Illumi mógł wziąć w nim udział dzięki Karcie Łowcy, którą otrzymał podczas egzaminu. Teraz połowa misji była o wiele mniej kłopotliwa.

Kiedy winda wiozła go ku odpowiedniemu piętru, miał cichą nadzieję, że nikt przypadkiem nie zobaczy go w tym stroju.

Impreza już trwała. Zabójca wślizgnął się między ludzi, nie zwracając większej uwagi. Mnóstwo znanych osobistości zebrało się by wypić kieliszek wina lub zatańczyć. Typowe burżuazyjne przyjęcie. Illumi podszedł do stolika i czekając, aż kelner naleje mu drinka, rozglądał się ukradkiem. Nie dostrzegł w tłumie swojej ofiary, co oznaczało, że musi zbliżyć się do parkietu. Westchnął cicho, maczając usta w rubinowym płynie. Nagle ktoś chwycił go za dłoń w czarnej, satynowej rękawiczce i chłopak odwrócił się zaskoczony, by spojrzeć w twarz poszukiwanego młodzieńca. Jego policzki były lekko zarumienione od alkoholu. Zabójca poczuł falę obrzydzenia i przez chwilę miał ochotę odtrącić rękę. Nie byłby brzydki, gdyby nie głupkowaty i pospolity wyraz twarzy. Właśnie to najbardziej odrzucało.

-Zatańczysz ze mną? Śliczniutka jesteś -powiedział, przysuwając się bliżej.

Zabójca przełknął dumę, starając pocieszyć się myślą, że facet niedługo będzie zimnym trupem i skinął głową, po czym dał się pociągnąć na parkiet. Leciał jakiś powolny kawałek, co młodzieniec skrzętnie wykorzystał, obejmując swoją „partnerkę” i trzymając blisko siebie. Illumi rozglądał się po sali. Wśród ludzi przypatrujących się tańczącym parom zauważył znajomą rudą czuprynę i przygryzł wargę. Co on tutaj robi?! Mimo lekkiego niezadowolenia, musiał przyznać, że Hisoka wyglądał zabójczo. Ubrany w biały, nieskazitelny garnitur z kieliszkiem wina w dłoni rozmawiał z jakąś wyraźnie zauroczoną nim dziewczyną. Jego włosy zazwyczaj postawione na żel teraz opadały na czoło i policzki. Złote oczy spotkały czarne i magik zmarszczył brwi. Wtedy jednak partner chłopaka złapał go za brodę i niedelikatnie, prawie brutalnie odwrócił do siebie.

-Patrz na mnie maleńka, bo się poczuję zazdrosny -wymamrotał, zsuwając dłonie na biodra chłopaka. Palce lekko wsunęły się pod sukienkę, dążąc ku bardziej intymnym partiom ciała, kiedy ktoś położył rękę na ramieniu ofiary Illumiego.

-Odbijamy -powiedział Hisoka, uśmiechając się czarująco.

-Haaa? Znajdź sobie inną pannę! -zaprotestował tamten, ale rudy już trzymał chłopaka w ramionach. Odeszli nieco na bok, kołysząc się do muzyki. Hisoka świetnie prowadził.

-Nie powinieneś, to mój cel -stwierdził beznamiętnie czarnowłosy.

-Macał cię -zaprotestował jego partner.

-Jutro rano i tak będzie martwy -wzruszył ramionami Illumi. -Co za różnica czy mnie teraz pomaca? I co ty tu w ogóle robisz?

-Bawię się -odparł niewinnie magik, wykonując z nim obrót. -Zobaczenie się cię w takim stroju było tego warte.

„To samo mogę powiedzieć o tobie”, pomyślał zabójca, ale nie powiedział nic na głos. Muzyka ucichła i tańczący stanęli. Syn polityka podszedł do nich.

-No już, oddawaj moją foczkę -zażądał, starając się odsunąć Hisokę.

-Dobrze, ale radzę uważać, gdzie wkładasz palce, bo możesz je…stracić -rudy uśmiechnął się uroczo i odstąpił mu Illumiego. Odchodząc, chwycił go za dłoń i wsunął coś do niej. Twarz zabójcy nic nie zdradziła.

Przez resztę wieczoru się nie widzieli. Niczego nieświadomy chłopak zaciągnął zabójcę do swojego apartamentu, gdzie tylko zamknąwszy drzwi obrzucił go pożądliwym spojrzeniem. Czarnowłosy nie lubił być rozbierany wzrokiem, ale podjął grę, przesuwając dłonią po udzie i oblizując powoli wargi. Jego ręka dotarła do podwiązki, gdzie ukryte były nieodłączne, zabójcze szpilki. Czuł się nieco urażony, że powierzono mu misję, którą mógłby wykonać każdy amator. Jeden celny rzut i ofiara osunęła się po ścianie powoli z jedną igłą w czaszce, a kolejną w sercu. To tyle? Illumi wzruszył ramionami. Ludzie naprawdę nie pojmowali, że rodzinę Zoldyck’ów zatrudnia się do naprawdę trudnych spraw…Nagle przypomniał sobie o Hisoce. Karteczkę od niego dalej miał przy sobie, napisana była czymś podobnym do czerwonego atramentu, albo…krwi. Zależy co w danej chwili magik miał bardziej pod ręką. Pewnie w okolicy znajdą jutro dwa trupy zamiast jednego. Przeczytawszy nabazgrolone słowa, zabójca wrzucił papier do kominka i wyszedł z pokoju. Swoje kroki skierował do windy, a potem do pokoju numer 416. Zapukał. Odpowiedziała mu cisza. Położył rękę na klamce i delikatnie nacisnął. Drzwi otworzyły się, pokazując luksusowy, utrzymany w piaskowych barwach pokój z szerokim, małżeńskim łóżkiem i szerokimi pufami. Z łazianki dobiegał szum wody, więc Illumi postanowił sam się rozgościć. Podszedł do szerokiego okna i wyszedł na balkon, z którego roztaczał się widok na ciemne niebo i rozświetlone miasto. Wiatr delikatnie głaskał jego długie włosy. Wysoka sylwetka Heavens Arena wydawała się sięgać okrągłego księżyca. Przymknął oczy, wdychając powietrze pachnące nocą powietrze.

-A więc nawet zabójcy pozwalają sobie na chwilę romantyzmu? -dobiegł go rozbawiony głos od wejścia na balkon. Hisoka opierał się o parapet w samym ręczniku na biodrach. Wciąż mokre włosy opadały mu na czoło.

-Twój chłopak tam na ciebie czeka? -odparował Illumi, wskazując głową wieżowiec. -Powinieneś uważać, mój brat też go sobie upatrzył.

Rudy uśmiechnął się przelotnie i podszedł do niego. Dłonie z ostrymi paznokciami oparły się na barierce po obu stronach chłopaka.

-To brzmi jakbyś był zazdrosny, Illumi -Hisoka przekrzywił głowę jak kot wpatrujący się w ofiarę i czarnowłosy mógłby przysiąc, że gdyby miał ogon, kołysałby się on teraz z zadowoleniem na boki.

-Nie obchodzi mnie, co chcesz sobie zrobić z tym szczylem -wycedził, patrząc prosto w złote tęczówki. -To nie jest w żadnym stopniu mój problem.

Rudy zachichotał i nachylił się powoli do jego ucha. Zabójca poczuł ciepły oddech owiewający jego policzek i cichy pomruk.

-Tak się składa, że mój chłopak jest dokładnie tutaj i mam wrażenie, że zaraz mnie zabije z zazdrości.

Illumi nie potrafił zaprotestować, kiedy miękkie usta oparły się na jego wargach, a mocne ramiona objęły w pasie. Po raz pierwszy poczuł zadowolenie, że ojciec spodziewał się go dopiero nad ranem.


End file.
